Provider
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: When times are rough for Riley, how will he be able to provide for his five month pregnant girlfriend and their future daughter? Based off of the song, Provider by N*E*R*D.


**A/N:** Welcome one, welcome all to story number 16! Woo-hoo! This is a one-shot based off of one of my favorite N*E*R*D songs called 'Provider'. To keep up with what's really good with ya boy, please visit my blog which can be access via my fanfiction profile. So set back relax, get some food and drink and enjoy the SHOW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, N*E*R*D or The Boondocks, those belong to Virgin Records and Sony...I only own the idea, kinda.

**One more A/N:** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

**Provider**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT  
**

Tiny rays of sunlight clashed through the ancient blinds that covered the lone window of the room. Light feminine snores filled the atmosphere accompanied by loud masculine snores. This scene was all too familiar to a now twenty-one year old, Riley Freeman. His orbs slowly opened as he peered to his right to see his lover, his baby, his everything but most importantly mother of his future daughter, Sunshine Jones. A small smile crept across his rough face as he stroked a strand of loose hair from Sunshine's forehead and tucked behind her ear. Admiring the silky red nightgown his girlfriend had on made him realize that his attire was very familiar. Too familiar since it was the same clothes he had on the previous night.

"Damn, must have fell asleep as soon as I got in." the younger Freeman brother mumbled as he sat up to the foot of the queen size bed.

Once he gained enough energy in his body, Riley hopped up and walked over towards the bathroom. Glancing at himself in the mirror he realized that over the last couple of months he's really been letting himself go. Once known for his thuggish charm and cute looks, now Riley was known for his bummy attire and poor grooming. The shirt he currently was wearing was a 3XL black tee but it looked faded and he had holy faded blue jeans. His braids were nappy, he had a rough looking goatee and heavy bags continuously became visible on his face.

"Man, I need some money!" he yelled to himself in the mirror. "I couldn't even win no money at that MADDEN tourney last night. I actually lost about fifty bucks…"

Riley sighed and pulled out his cell phone and began to dial an all too familiar phone number. Taking a deep breath, he placed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring about two times before a voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice yawned.

"Huey, I need some money." Riley said blankly.

"No." Huey said in a cold tone. "After all that shit you talked back in the day about being a thug, a hustler, a gangsta and now you need something? Is that lifestyle not accommodating your economical needs? I'm not like Granddad, I will not spoil you. You're going to have to learn your lessons the hard way."

"Who is that on the phone, honey?" a voice yelled from Huey's background.

"It's Riley." Huey answered his high school sweetheart, Jazmine Dubois. She nodded when she heard the answer and snuggled her head back into her pillow as the two brothers continued to talk on the phone.

"Please Huey, I didn't think shit would hit the fan this bad. I just remembered that our rent is due today and if I don't cough up any paper, the landlord will kick us out." Riley begged.

"Riley, it's time to be a man. What if I was dead right now? What if I lived on the other side of the planet? Would you still be able to get money from me?" Huey asked. "My point is, you are considered an adult now. Lots of things in life are not just given to you, you gotta earn them. You made the horrible decision to drop out of high school."

"Aye now, hold up nigga!" Riley interupted. "They kicked me out!"

"And why is that again?"

"For fightin' Butch and nearly killin' his ass from the fourth story window..." Riley moaned. "That was a highlight of my life, but at the same time also a big downfall."

"Yep, the charges were so high and the BOE decided to ban you from all schools in Illnois." Huey added.

"Aight Mr. Smart Ass Nigga, what do I do?" Riley's voice became serious.

"Get off your lazy black ass and find a job!"

"Well last night I tried to win a video game tournament, you know MADDEN-"

"Nigga, that's not a job. I mean go find a place of employment so you can actually earn checks!" Huey practically screamed through the phone. "Your head is still empty I see…"

"Aye man, you ain't had to yell all up in my ear…"

"It seems like that's the only way I can get to you sometimes, but I'm about to take a shower and get ready to for class. Jazmine has a class on the south campus, so we need to be heading out. I'll be over later and we can discuss some possible opportunities."

"Ight, nigga." Riley snapped his phone shut.

"Good morning, Riley." Sunshine moaned from under the covers as Riley entered the bedroom.

"Sup baby." He walked up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Nothin'" Riley then sat down beside her. "Can you get yo mom to throw some cheddar our way?"

"You told me last week you was getting a job, didn't you get one yet?" Sunshine sat up to Riley's level. "We can't keep borrowing money from my mom!"

"I'm tryin' to get some money, some good money…" Riley said. "A normal job ain't enough."

"A normal job pays, playing video games and playing pick-up games at Meadowlark Lemon Park will not pay our rent!" Sunshine growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh and like yo ass is doin' work!" Riley retorted.

"I'm five months pregnant with your daughter and I'm in school!"

"Aye Rayna is your daughter too, ain't no need to say it like dat now…"

"You know what I mean, honey." Sunshine rubbed her face against Riley's. "Today, can you try to get a real job and I'll talk Ms. Johansen into letting us pay the rent in a couple of days."

"Ight." Riley sat up and stepped into his all-white Reebok Classics. "Today feels like a good day."

**Later at Meadowlark Lemon Park…**

A couple of leafs danced in a circle in front of Riley as he sat on a bench pondering on his upcoming life. Was he ready to take care of another being besides Sunshine? A job that was already hard since he just withdrew the last hundred dollars from his life savings. He looked up at the huge yellow orb shining above his head and stared. A familiar sound of jingling then snapped him out of thoughts and focused on the approaching figure.

"Riley, what's up man?" the figure offered him some dap. "I ain't seen yo ass in a hot min!"

"Nothin' at all, Ed my dude." Riley returned the greeting with his right fist. "Just sittin' here, thinkin' about life man."

"Wow, usually when you're here…you ballin'!" Ed chuckled.

"Yep, well today, I'm thinkin'…Sunshine is halfway through her pregnancy, the rent is due today and I now only have a hundred to mah name."

"Oh snap!" Ed then wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder. "You got Sunny preggo? Congrats! Boy or girl?"

"Gurl…" Riley frowned. "Nigga, how can you be so happy right now? My life is spiralin' straight to hell, homie."

"Cuz, I can help you." Ed simply said and pulled a Ziploc bag from the pocket of his baggy olive cargo pants. "This will get you out of debt."

"Nigga is that crack?" Riley asked bug-eyed. "Put that shit away, we in broad daylight!"

"Did you forget that mah gramps owns the W.P.D?." Ed smirked. "Now all you gotta do is deliver this to a client I got ova in Richmond."

"Nigga, that's in Virginia!"

"Yep and yo point is?"

"That's mad far from here!" Riley yelled. "It ain't worth it…"

"Well what if I told you that this is special type of crack. This ain't your ordinary shit by the way. This is some prototype shit! High market item here, I got niggas willin' to buy for over ten kilos a bag."

"How much is that bag in yo hand?"

"Exactly one kilo." Ed answered. "But the supply I'm givin' ya is gonna be packin' five kilos a package."

"Whoa…so what is yo retail price?"

"Well since a kilogram of coke is usually about twelve thousand dollars and I'll be sellin' five a package, then that would be the total up to sixty thousand."

When Ed finished his sentence, a small smile appeared on Riley's face and he felt the window of opportunity open before him.

"Ight, so how much do I get to keep?" Riley rubbed his hands together.

"Man, I ain't no you was into crack-cociane mah nig…" Ed began.

"No, I mean how much of paper will belong to me after the delivery?"

"Well since you've been nigga eversince you was eight, I'll let you keep all of it."

"Really?"

"Yea man, you need these money a lot more than me." Ed then motioned for the younger boy to follow him. "Lemme show you the inventory."

The two strolled down the path that lead to the barren parking lot. Once they arrived, Ed pulled out his remote starter to start the engine to his all black 2009 Lincoln Navigator. The trunk popped open and revealed the dozens of duffel bags containing all sorts of illegal items.

"Well for this trip to be safe, you'll need this." Ed pulled out a double-barrel shotgun. "You gonna have some heat on ya. Now for the Woodcrest area, I can keep them off, but once you hit I-95…they gonna be lookin' for ya."

"How they gonna know I have a supply?" Riley scratched his neck in a nervous manner.

"Play your cards right, and they won't know shit." Ed passed some shotgun shells to Riley.

"Um…" Riley gulped. "I dunno if I should do this man."

"Nigga think about yo unborn seed!" Ed preached. "Think about Sunny! If you can't get no rent soon, ya'll gonna be homeless. Yo baby gonna be born in a motherfuckin' dumpster! You've got some nerve too, here I am being nice, offering you a simple delivery job and you bitchin!"

"Hol' up!" Riley yelled. "You tellin me that this is simple? You've got one of the most illegal drugs in the world for me to deliver and you say that's easy?"

"Yes. I mean when's the last time you've seen some cash flow? You can't get a decent job without a high school diploma, the pick-up games ain't workin' no more…I mean this your last chance. You in last stand, my nigga! It's do or die! You choose…"

Riley didn't say a word, he only grabbed the duffel bag from out of the trunk and slung it over his back. He then opened his right hand and extended it out.

"The keys, please." Riley asked.

"Oh word, here they are." Ed placed a single key into Riley's open palm. "This key right here is to mah baby. The 1994 Nissan 240SX. It's back at my place, I'll give you a lift there."

"Ight nigga, let's do this!" Riley hopped into the passenger seat.

**Meanwhile at Riley and Sunshine's apartment…**

"Mrs. J, will you be able to give us until the end of the weekend to pay our rent?" Sunshine asked while pacing around the room on her cell phone.

"Sunshine, you're such a sweet girl. That street thug is lucky to have someone like yourself. I can give you guys until Monday, but that's it." Mrs. Johansen warned.

"Thank you so much!" Sunshine gushed. "We'll see you on, Monday!"

"Okay, sweetheart. Take care."

Sunshine closed her phone and let out a huge sigh and she plopped herself down onto the bed. She then rubbed her belly and closed her eyes.

'_Riley, you've got to get your act together. Rayna will be here in about four months and I need you to provide for her.'_

**A couple of minutes later at Ed's Mansion…**

The redhead frantically pulled into the huge driveway of his three story household and slammed the brakes in front of Riley's new automobile.

"You know I could have just used mah whip…" Riley said referring to his 1998 Toyota Corolla.

"Nah man, don't you and Sunny share it? She'll need it more than you for the next couple of days, potna."

"You gotta a point, and yo ride is pimpin!" Riley smirked as he approached the cobalt blue Nissan 240SX. While checking out the features on the car he noticed a special decal above the gas tank.

"Oh snap…OH SNAP! NO WAY NIGGA! THAT AIN'T WHAT I THINK IT IS…IS IT?" Riley did a double take and pointed at the decal.

"Yep, NOS." Ed smiled. "You'll need that on ninety-five. That interstate can be borin' as a bitch at nighttime. No real scene, just woods and shit…except for when you get near Richmond, that's when it gets interesting."

"Ight, well I've got a damn near fourteen hour drive ahead of me, let's get it started!" Riley opened the driver's door and placed the key into the ignition.

**Later that night…**

Huey and Jazmine made their way up to the door that belonged to his younger brother and mother of his future niece. Once they got to the faded red door, Jazmine rang the doorbell. Less than ten seconds later, a depressed looking Sunshine answered the door.

"Hey Sunshine!" Jazmine burst.

"Hello Jazmine." she gave the cheerfully mulatto a hug. "Hey Huey."

"Salutations, where's Riley at?" Huey walked in behind the two girls.

"I dunno." Sunshine shrugged her shoulders. "He's been gone since the morning…"

"Hopefully he's looking for a job like I told him to."

"I hope so too, I can't keep paying the rent late."

"You guys should come live with us." Jazmine suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but we don't want to be a burden to you, lovebirds." Sunshine giggled.

Jazmine blushed, Huey just kept his face with its stoic texture. Sunshine smiled and took a seat on the couch.

"If you need money…" Huey began.

"It's okay, Huey." Sunshine interrupted. "As much as I'm grateful for your offer, Riley and myself need to learn to stop relying on others."

"I can respect that." Huey took out a couple of twenties. "But I just have this gut feeling that Riley might not be coming home tonight…"

Sunshine gave her lover's brother a shocked look. For some odd reason, the whole day Sunshine was having that same gut feeling.

"I'm gonna call him right now!" she grabbed her phone and dialed the seven digits belonging to Riley.

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Wuddup, baby!" Riley yelled over the wind.

"Hey honey, where are you?"

"I'm out."

"Out where?"

"I'll be straight up honest witcha cuz I love you, gurl." Riley's voice softened. "I'm headin' to VA."

"VIRGINIA?" Sunshine panicked. "FOR WHAT?"

"To provide for you and Rayna…I'm goin' to Richmond to deliver some drugs to a dealer."

"What happened to getting a job?" Sunshine choked as tears threatened to fall. "You don't have to do this! You can get killed!"

"Sunshine, I've gotta face the streets tonight."

"No please baby! NO!" she cried.

"Please don't cry…" Riley said gently. "I love you."

"I-I-I love you t-too." she stuttered.

"Hey I'm about to get me a cheap motel for the night." Riley yawned. "I just got into the Steel City."

"Steel City…" Sunshine tapped her chin. "Oh! You mean Pittsburgh!"

"Yep that's right! But I promise I'll be home by Monday. Did you talk to Old Lady J?"

"Yes and she's giving us until Monday to pay, I was going to take some money out of my savings again."

"No, the money I'm bringin' back will be way more than enough." Riley laughed.

"I still can't believe you've become a drug dealer, what kind of filth are you selling?"

"Crack."

"CRACK?!"

"Did I stutter? I've got sixty thousand worth here and once I give it to this crackhead, I'll be back in Woodcrest and our troubles will be over."

"How? That money won't last forever…then you'll end up selling dope again." Sunshine sighed. "You need to get a real job!"

"This is a job, I'm gonna make money from this! Don't you get it?" Riley raised his voice.

"Damn Riley, just because you didn't get your diploma doesn't mean you have to act like a total dumbass!" then she slammed her phone shut, cutting off the line.

"Hello?" no answer. "HELLO? SUNNY? BABY?"

Riley sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Blowing a couple of Os, he proceeded to enter the motel parking lot and parked to get a room.

**Back in Woodcrest…**

Sunshine was crying her eyes out and Jazmine was trying her best to comfort her.

"Huey, help me!" Jazmine insisted.

"Sunshine, there's a slim chance that Riley will either be killed by the buyer or the buyer will secretly be a fed in disquise." the stoic look in Huey's eyes showed no mercy.

When Sunshine heard this, it only caused her to cry harder. Jazmine then smacked Huey in the back of the head and went back to rubbing Sunshine's back.

"It's gonna be okay, Riley's gonna make it back home, safe and sound."

**The next morning…**

The red sports compact car zoomed down Interstate 95 as the toughest gangster from Timid Deer Lane was closing in on his destination. Bobbing and weaving through traffic was helping, but little did he know that a state trooper was watching his every move from a distance. Riley continued to press harder on the gas pedal as the 240SX was now approaching the speed of 90mph, which was ten over the limit. That was the final straw and the State Trooper turned his sirens on and began to chase after Riley.

"Shit!" Riley cussed as he noticed the sirens through his rear-view mirror.

He then pulled the car over towards the right shoulder of the interstate. Not wanting to get in trouble, he pulled over and prayed that the officer only gave him a speeding ticket. The police cruiser pulled right behind the red car. The trooper got out and slowly approached the vehicle. Riley saw his pistol from a distance and firmly grabbed the shotgun he had in the backseat. However, feeling no real need to use it…yet, he threw a tarp over the backseat to conceal the shotgun.

"You were goin' over ninety in a eighty, boy!" the state trooper spat. "Now usually I give you kinda guys a ticket, but since I see you ain't from around here…I'll give ya a warnin'"

"Uh…thanks?" Riley said in a confused tone.

"No more speedin, aight?"

"Yes sir!" Riley waved and pulled off.

As Riley drove away, he wiped some sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. He then turned up the radio and allowed the sounds of 50 Cent soothe his soul. Two hours later, Riley finally made it to his destination. He remembered Ed telling him that the buyer would actually be waiting at a Rest Area off of I-95 near Richmond. As he took a puff from his cigarette, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Riley, how are you?" a feminine voice asked softly.

"I'm okay, Sunny…how about you?"

"Worried sick about you."

"I've been gone for a day, I'll be home soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you also promise that you won't sell anymore?"

"I promise that someday, this'll be over." Riley said slowly. "When it is, we can raise our family. I'll even get a job!"

"Okay, remember you just made a promise I expect you to keep…I love you."

"Love ya too…" he said as he noticed his buyer near a vending machine. "I gotta go now, bye."

He quickly hung up the phone and got out the car to get the goods. Once he grabbed the duffel bag, he slowly approached the buyer.

"You've got the stuff, man?" the buyer asked, scratching his neck like he had a terrible itch.

"Fo sheezy!" Riley exclaimed. "You got the money?"

"Yes, it's all in this briefcase." He then popped it open to show the money.

Riley nearly fainted at the sight of the bills. His debt troubles were finally going to be over. With this money he can start building his family, restarting his life over again. It would be a lot easier for him to find a job, they could move to a better place. Things were going to get better. The buyer and seller exchanged their baggage and then went their separate ways. Riley then pulled out his mobile to buzz Ed and tell him the news.

"Yo man, I just sold the bag to ya dude." Riley said.

"Hold on, I was just about to call you cuz mah dude told me he was sick and wouldn't be able to make it out there tonight." Ed began to get worried. "Exactly how did this guy look?"

"Well he was bald, green eyes, whit-" Riley got cut off.

"OH SHIT NIGGA! MY BUYER IS A NIGGA, THAT MUSTA BEEN AN UNDERCOVER…GET DA FUCK OUTTA THERE NOW!"

Riley didn't need to be told twice as he ran into his car and peeled out of the parking lot. Meanwhile the 'buyer' then pulled out a walkie-talkie and began to yell into it.

"We've got a suspect in red Nissan heading northbound on I-95! We are going to need every cop in the county after this one. He just sold me five kilograms of crack!"

**Meanwhile at Riley and Sunshine's…**

Jazmine spent the night over to keep Sunshine company, while Huey went to work at the dojo in the business district. Sunshine had dry tears marks streaked down her mocha skin, her cheeks were red and eyes were very puffy.

"Jazmine?" Sunshine asked.

"Yes, Sunny." Jazmine replied while adding batter to the pancakes she was making on the stove.

"I just had this feeling….a feeling like Riley's in trouble. I'm going to lose him."

"Don't say that!" Jazmine hissed. "He's okay, Riley always find a way to get out of trouble."

"This time just feels different…like this is the end."

"Gurl, it's gonna be okay." Jazmine winked. "Now are you just gonna sit there or help me with the pancakes?"

"I knew you couldn't do it on your own. Huey told me you lacked in the cooking department." Sunshine laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Plus we've gotta make extra since we are feeding for three."

"Three?" Jazmine asked, but then realized what her friend meant. "Oh you mean for Rayna and yourself? Okay, fat gurl!"

**Meanwhile on I-95…**

Riley was putting the pedal to the medal and dodging every cop car he passed. Hitting nearly one-hundred, he looked through his rear view and noticed at least about ten different sets of flashing red and blue lights. He cussed under his breath and continued to dodge the traffic.

"WE SUGGEST YOU GIVE UP NOW!" one of the cops closing on Riley's car yelled through his bullhorn. "We've got a roadblock exactly one mile away, there's no use!"

Riley ignored the cop's threats and continued to drive like a maniac until he saw the marvel in front of him. A jam-packed roadblock containing four SWAT trucks, a couple of all black Chrysler 300s, about ten police cruisers, a tire strip and tons of blockades. As Riley approached the roadblock, he closed his eyes and thought of his potential future.

---------

_Riley opened his eyes slowly to sounds of a little girl giggling. One his sights were focused, he saw the owner of the voice trying to catch a butterfly. The small breeze blew gently causing the girl's sundress to blow around. If this wasn't confusing enough, he then saw a beautiful lady who resembled the little girl by also wearing a white sundress sitting down on a blanket under a huge oak tree._

"_Daddy, help me" the little girl giggled as she tugged on Riley's shirt._

'_Daddy?' Riley thought._

_He stared at the girl's feature and then it hit him. This was his daughter, Rayna. She had his skin tone, his eyes and his ears. Her other features which included nose, ears and mouth favored her mother, Sunshine. Finally realizing what was going on, Riley looked up to see his love smiling warmly at him._

"_I'm so glad, you got us that money five years ago." she kissed him on the lips._

"_Anything for my Sunny and Rayna!" he responded by grabbing both girls into a bearhug._

"_You kept your promise and everything." she smirked. "Now you've got a job, Rayna is going to start Pre-K next month, we are in the process of getting a house. All the pieces really fell into place."_

"_I did it for you guys…because I love you both." Riley said._

"_I love you too, daddy!" Rayna gushed._

"_I love you too, husband." Sunshine smiled showing off the diamond ring on her finger._

_----------  
_

The gleam of light from the diamond stunned Riley and brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw that he was now being pulled over by the police. He titled his head back and looked at the shotgun but decided it would be useless. As the officer read Riley his Miranda rights, he couldn't help but wonder what went wrong in his life for this situation that Huey always preached about would become a reality.

**Meanwhile back at Riley and Sunshine's…**

A loud pounding noise came from the other side of the door, which caused the girls to nearly have a heart attack.

"Who the heck is knocking on my door that hard?" Sunshine hopped up from the dinner table to answer.

She opened the door and gasped at the person who had been pounding away at her door.

"Ed Wuncler the III, its been a while." Sunshine began. "If you're looking for Riley, he's still not back yet."

"I know, he got caught and arrested up in VA."

"WHAT?" Sunshine screamed. "You bastard! This is all your fault, eversince Riley's been a little boy you've been a bad influence to him!"

"Now hold up, bitch!" Ed yelled. "If you'd lemme continue I can give you some good news."

"Good news? How in the world can there be something good out of my baby daddy gets arrested for selling crack cocaine?" Sunshine impatiently asked.

"My gramps is good friends with some of the police in that area. He's trying to negotiate something with them so Riley can get off the hook."

"Damn it, Riley…" Sunshine croaked. "All you had to do was get a damn job…"

"Sunshine, you've got to remember he's doing this for you." Ed reminded her. "He's told me endless times that he doesn't think he is good enough for you. He says that you two are on two different plains, you're classy and smart. He basically said he's just a dumb ass nigga…but that's beside the point. What I'm sayin' is that he's willing to do time to provide for his family."

Just as Sunshine was going to open her mouth, Ed placed one finger up to cut her off because his phone started vibrating.

"Hello? Oh really? That's whats up! Good lookin' grandpa! Oh, you say there's a catch? Oh..OH…OH DAMN! WOOOOOOW THAT'S KINDA FUCKED UP! Well at least he'll make a good ass check to send home." Ed spoke into the receiver. "Well I'll let Huey and the others know, bye."

Ed then pocketed his cell phone and stared into Sunshine's eyes and saw all the sorrow inside of them. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I've got some news for ya. My granddad was able to strike a deal with the police in Richmond. Riley will be home tonight and he can explain the rest to ya, but I gotta go!" Ed then turned around to leave.

'The rest?' Sunshine wondered.

**Later that night…**

Just as suspected, Riley finally arrived home and Sunshine patiently waited at the door for him. As soon as he made it to their room, he earned a fresh five fingers across the face. She stared at him as he held onto his cheek, before she broke down and started crying.

"I told you to come back! I told you that wasn't the way…but you didn't listen!" she cried.

"I know and I'm sorry I just thought that if I got dat money, our problems would be resolved." Riley sighed.

"So, how did Mr. Wuncler bail you out of this one?"

"Well…" Riley began. "Instead of me doing time in the pin, my other option was to enlist in the ARMY."

"The ARMY?" she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yep and I chose the ARMY."

"No…you can die that way!"

"Sunshine, in the ARMY I can make money and send checks home to provide for you and Rayna!" Riley explained. "I've got to do this, no excuses."

"At least in jail I could see you, if you go to the ARMY they'll probably send you overseas."

"It's not a probably, I've already been told if I choose to go then I would be heading to the Middle East."

"Riley, there's gotta be a way to avoid this."

"No, baby." Riley hugged Sunshine. "It has to be done."

"Please don't say that, baby!" she clenched onto him tightly.

"I'm doin' this for us." Riley whispered into her ear. "Cuz I don't know any better…I love you girl."

Riley held onto Sunshine as she vented all of her emotions out. He then carried her to the bedroom and placed her under the covers as he began to hear her lightly snore. Riley looked at her and sighed as he began to pack his bags.

**The next morning…**

Sunshine was the first one up and was in the kitchen preparing Riley his last cooked meal from home for at least the next twenty-four months. After a good night of sleep, Sunshine realizes that Riley has to do this and hopes that this will teach him a lesson for when he comes back to meet his nearly two year old daughter by then.

"Smells good up in dis piece!" Riley smirked as he pecked Sunshine on the lips. "I gotta grab it to go, though. The bus leaves the station in twenty minutes."

"But it only takes five minutes to drive up there."

"I feel like walkin'…gotta lot of shit on mah plate." he grabbed the food and placed on the counter. "Well this is it, make sure when our daughter is born you have a picture shipped off."

"I will honey…" Sunshine held her tears back. "I love you, Riley Freeman."

"I love you too, Sunshine Amaya Jones." Riley said he gave his baby mother a long passionate kiss.

Once their lips broke apart, Riley grabbed his food and his bag and headed out towards the bus depot. After Riley left the house, Sunshine collapsed on the floor and began to the gently weep. Meanwhile as Riley walked down the street, his eyes began to get watery as he thought of all the events that happened over the weekend. It was all over now, time to start fresh. He closed his eyes and had the vision of him, his daughter and Sunshine all on the hill with the huge oak tree. This would always be his reminder that he's a provider.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, if you really did then you should review it...like seriously. Also I realize somethings that happened towards the end was kinda farfetched, but remember this is my fanfiction, which means it's MY WAY or the HIGHWAY, ya feel me? Unleashing my imagination is what took place in this story, so if you didn't like it...you can** EAT GLASS and DRINK WINDEX.**

**~TM-1**


End file.
